LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P6/Transcript
(The next day, Yoshikage Kira is seen at a shop as he contacts someone with an old flip phone) Kira: Listen, I've already told you that we're in the clear. No one suspects a thing about us nor the disappearances. ???: But what about The Defenders? Kira: They don't know a thing. To be quite frank, I've actually seem to have fallen in their friends list somehow. How long it'll last is anyone's guess though. ???: Just be careful. Who knows what kind of stuff they can dig up about us. Kira: Don't worry. If anyone finds out a thing, I'll deal with them myself. You have my word. ???: Fine then. See you back home boss. Kira: Same to you. (Kira hangs up as he throws the phone in his bag and leaves) Kira: Defenders. Why would he be so worried about them? If I was him, I'd be more worried about those Pro Heroes, or even someone from the M.A. They could pose a real threat to us. Last thing I would want is All Might knocking on our front door. (Kira walks down the street before he stops at a nearby tree and sits down behind it) Kira: I do have to admit, doing all these things to this city may not be the best we could do, but if it helps us reach further into the chain of command, it's a worthy sacrifice. (Kira begins eating a sandwich) Kira: It is a nice place though. Quaint little Morigon City. It's probably the nicest city in the entire Omniverse if I'm honest. The honor would go to New Shine, but I feel it hasn't been the same since it's rebuilding. Maybe I'll- Miles: Hey guys, you coming? (Kira hears Miles's voice as he's joined by Richie, Mineta, Denki and Momo) Richie: Yeah man hold up, this damn phone's jamming again. Miles: Dude, just get a replacement. Richie: Like I have the money for all that! Miles: I think you forget how rich our team is Richie. Richie: Oh yeah. Right. Denki: Yeah, you could just replace it whenever you want man. Richie: Well sorry that I didn't think about that man. Denki: I know. Miles: Come on man, it's not so bad. Mineta: At least you guys got all that money right? Richie: True. Mineta: How much money do you guys have anyway? Miles: Oh plenty. Grant it we spent quite a bit on the Mansion, but we still got tons left over. Momo: I've seen the amount myself and Miles is right. So really Richie, its no trouble at all. I'd be glad to pay for a new phone. Richie: That's nice but- …. Hey wait a minute, can't you make a new phone? (Kira is seen sitting up against the tree) Kira: *thinking* Sounds like about five of them are out. But I thought they had school at this time. (Kira looks down at his watch) Kira: Damn, just over thirty minutes ago. They must not be on patrol though. They must be walking around as friends I guess. (The group is then seen walking past) Miles: Ah jeez. Richie: What is it? Miles: Jessica texted me. Sammy accidentally ripped his teddy bear's head off. He won't stop crying now. Denki: Poor little guy. Miles: Yeah. Momo, you can replace it right? Momo: I can try when we get home. Richie: Thank god. Last thing we need to hear all day is Sammy crying. Miles: It's so inhumanly loud! Denki: Dude I know. Mineta: I'd imagine- Hey, what's that? (The group notices a bag sitting by Kira's tree) Miles: Great, just more litter. Richie: People really have to pick up after themselves. (Miles walks over and picks the bag up and carries it back to the others as Kira notices) Kira: *thinking* Crap, he took my bag! (The phone is seen sitting inside) Kira: *thinking* If those kids open that bag and find that phone, all my hard work will be for nothing! Miles: Jeez, this bag's kinda heavy. Denku: Probably full of trash. (Kira is seen glaring at the group) Miles: Well, we should keep moving. Richie: You're just gonna take the trash with you? Miles: There's no trash cans around here to throw it away at. Best to take it and throw it away the first chance we get. Denki: Good idea. Miles: Come on guys. (The group moves forward as Kira watches from behind the tree) Kira: Dammit, I need to get that bag back. The moment those kids find that phone and read the call records, I'm a goner. (Kira begins to trail after the group) Kira: Yoshikage Kira has been at this for months now and me and my boys have never left a single trace of our involvement. These damn hero wannabes aren't gonna stop us now or ever. Miles: Jeez, can this park be bothered to put a single trash can around here? This is just ridiculous. Richie: I know right? Kira: They're right about the trash situation. Lucky for them, there should be one somewhere up ahead, I know that much. Richie: You sure you guys don't wanna just leave the bag behind? It's just trash you know. Miles: No way man! We're not lowlifes. Denki: Yeah. Richie: Well I'm just saying, it's just a bag. No harm done if we leave it behind. Momo: You'd really just throw stuff away like that? Richie: Hey, I was just giving an opinion! Miles: Just keep moving, there's got to be a can somewhere. (The group continues walking as Kira is seen behind them) Kira: *thinking* That' right, just a little further. (Kira notices the trash can up ahead) Miles: Ah, there it is. (Miles goes over and tosses the bag in the trash) Miles: Boom, hole in one! Richie: Nice one. (The group begins to walk off) Kira: *thinking* It's a good thing you tossed that bag Morales. Should you and your friends have looked inside, I would've had to annihilate you. (Kira then stands stunned as his phone begins to ring, catching the group's attention as the phone is seen on the ground) Kira: *thinking* Shit! The damn thing must've fell out somehow! Miles: A phone? The hell's that doing here? Mineta: Check it out man. (Miles walks over and picks the phone up) Miles: Jeez, I didn't even know people still owned this type of garbage. (Kira then gets an idea as he walks up) Kira: Ah, Mr. Morales! You found it! Miles: Huh? Richie: Hey, it's that Kira guy! Kira: I've been looking all over the park for that old thing. It's a miracle you were able to find it. Miles: Oh, is this flip phone yours? Kira: Yeah, it's a business phone. Denki: Business phone? Kira: Exactly. Miles: Well, do you want it back? Kira: Do you want me to get fired? Miles: No. Kira: Exactly. Miles: Well, here. (Miles tosses the phone over as Kira catches it) Kira: Thanks Morales. You are a kind soul after all. Miles: You're welcome. (Kira walks off with the phone as the others walk away) Richie: Jeez, he IS weird Miles: You're telling me man. Momo: Very weird, but he seems harmless. Minenta:...…. Denki: Mineta?? Richie: Yo is he okay? Mineta: Guys..... That Kira guy.... He wasn't right... Miles: We know dude he- Mineta: N-No... Not like that what you think... I looked at him and... And I felt something... Evil. Momo: Evil?? Richie: Aren't you overreacting? Miles: I doubt a man like that would be up to something. Mineta: Maybe it was just something else....but something didn't feel right about him. Richie: Well, I doubt he'll try anything. Plus if he does, we can deal with him easily. Mineta: I guess. Miles: Now come on, Momo's gotta go help Sammy with his bear problem. Richie: Yeah. Mineta: Well then I'll see you guys later I guess. Richie: Peace. (The group separates as Miles, Richie, Momo and Denki all head back home. It then cuts to Alex and Jack as they watch Sammy play with a piece of food) Jack: How long has he been at it? Alex: Ten minutes. Jack: Jeez kid. Alex: Keeps him distracted from the bear at least. (Jessica then walks in) Jessica: Hey guys. Jack: Sup. Alex: Yo. Jessica: Sammy still at it with his food? Alex: He hasn't stopped. Jack: He's more distracted with playing with it than eating it. Jessica: Well he doesn't have his teddy bear anymore. I told Miles about it so they should be home soon. Alex: Alright. (Sammy looks over and sees Jessica) Sammy: Oh you're back! Jessica: Did you not hear me? Sammy: No I was too distracted by my food. Jack: Yeah, we saw. Sammy: So, how're you feeling Jessica? Jessica: Huh? Sammy: You know, with your whole....you know. (Jessica blushes as she sees Alex and Jack look over) Alex: Is something wrong Jess? Jessica: Uhhhh no! No of course not! Sammy: I don't know, you seem- (Jessica runs up and picks Sammy up while covering his mouth) Alex: Jess? Jessica: We're just uhhh, gonna go watch T.V! Be back later! (Jessica heads to her room with Sammy as Jack and Alex watch in confusion) Jack: Uhhhh.... (Jessica is seen entering her room with Sammy and closing the door) Sammy: Got a little flustered huh? Jessica: Sammy I told you not to say anything! Sammy: I wasn't saying anything directly! Jessica: Still! Sammy: So what if you like him? It's not like it matters. Jessica: Sammy, do you want me to replace your teddy or not? Sammy: Yes please! Jessica: Then don't say anything please. Sammy: Fine. I just thought it was funny. Jessica: Just try to chill with that please. Anyway, you doing okay Sammy? Sammy: I mean I guess. I still want my teddy back. Jessica: You will soon. (The two leave the room as Jessica suddenly runs into Alex) Alex: Ow. Jessica: Oops! I'm sorry Alex! Alex: No no, i-it's fine. I didn't see where I was going was all. Jessica: Same here. Alex: So, what're you doing now? Jessica: Uh nothing! Just....walking down the hall is all. Alex: Oh. Well, I'm gonna go see Erin and the others. I think they're out back on the beach. Jessica: Yeah, you do that. Alex: Well, see you around! (Alex heads out back as Jessica watches him slightly blushing) Jessica: Ah no! *Slaps herself* I need to get it together! (Jessica decides to head to the bathroom and splash some water on her face) Jessica: Come on Jessica! You know Alex doesn't like you this way! And you don't either! You're just friends! Friends in school, allies in the Defenders and fellow heroes! That's all! (Jessica looks up at the mirror) Jessica: Just calm down girl, you can't let this get to you. You've got Sammy to worry about. (Jack walks past the bathroom and stops as he sees Jessica inside) Jack: Uhh, you okay? Jessica: AHH!! *Turns around quickly* Jack!? You scared me! Jack: Jeez sorry! You're acting like you're being hunted! Jessica: I'm uhhhh, just a little stressed is all. Jack: Sammy huh? Jessica: Uhhh, yeah! Jack: Well, Miles and the others should be back soon. Then we can- (The front door is heard opening) Miles: The cavalry is here! (Jessica and Jack go over to the door and Sammy is seen rushing over to them, holding the remains of his teddy bear) Sammy: All right you guys are back! Richie: Wow the poor thing's got its head rip off. Sammy: You can make a new one right? (Momo takes the teddy bear and looks at it) Momo: Not a problem Sammy. Easy to replace Sammy: Please hurry! Jack: You're acting like it's a dying human Sammy. Sammy: To me it is! Jessica: Just give her a second Sammy. Sammy: Okay! Momo: Right. I'll make it right now. *Turns around grabs her shirt, though looks at everyone* Do you mind? Richie: Oh! Right. *Looks away from Momo* (Everyone looks away from Momo, who after making sure everyone is not looking, lifts up her shirt, and uses her quirk to created a Teddy Bear. She grabs it before it falls down on the floor, lowers her shirt) Momo: Okay Sammy! You're new Teddy Bear is here! Sammy: *Turns back at Momo* Yay! Jack: Finally... The crying ends. Denki: And people have said her quirk was useless. They're idiots Miles: Well, at least Sammy's happy now. Sammy: No one touches it you hear me?! Richie: Jeez! Miles: Okay, at least chill out Sammy. Jessica: Now Sammy. What do we say? Sammy: Huh? Jessica: Don't you think there's something you should say to Momo? Who gave you your new bear? Sammy: Oh yeah, thanks! Momo: Don't mention it. Miles: Yo, where's Alex at? Jessica: Out back with the others. Miles: Ah. Okay then. Jessica: Did you need him? Miles: Nah, I was just wondering where they all went. Jack: Should be all back there last I checked. Miles: I'll go see. (Miles heads out back) Sammy: Wow, it's like I never tore him apart. Richie: What did he even do to tear the head off anyway? Sammy: Uhhhh.... Jessica: He was hunting it. He got a bit too into his little game so he ended up tearing it off in a blind rage. Sammy: Jessica! Jessica: The moment it came off, he realized what he did. Richie: Jeez Sammy. Sammy: Yeah, it was bad. Jessica: Well at least you got your bear back now. Sammy: Yeah! Richie: Try not to rip this one apart this time. Sammy: I won't. (Sammy walks off to put his bear in his room) Richie: Uhhh Jessica? Jessica: Yeah? Richie: Why is your face wet? Jessica: !! Ummm I uh,... Was just washing my face! Yeah I had some dirt and just... Yeah. Richie: Oh. Okay then. (Jack is seen looking suspiciously at Jessica) Jessica: Well, I'm gonna go check on Sammy. Have fun! (Jessica quickly walks off toward her room) Richie: That was weird. Jack: Yeah. Denki: Yo guys! (The group looks around as Denki is seen coming down from the attic) Jack: Yeah? Denki: I just found an old game system in here! Richie: What? Oh hold up let me see this! Denki: It's like an NES or something! Richie: Ah sick! (Denki and Richie run up to the attic) Momo: What? Jack: Well we haven't searched the attic yet. (Richie is heard yelling from the attic) Richie: Guys! There's a retro game console up here! Jack: Oh boy. (Richie and Denki run downstairs with the console in Richie's hand) Jack: Whoa! Richie: Yeah! It's like an Atari or something. Denki: You wanna hook it up? Richie: Hell yeah, come on! (Richie and Denki run off) Jack: Nerds. (Miles then walks bck in) Miles: Hey, what'd I miss? Momo: Nothing much. Miles: Ah. Jack: They found an Atari or something in the attic if you wanna go see it. Miles: Really? Jack: Yeah. Miles: Oh. Well, where's Sammy and Jessica? Jack: No clue. (Jessica is seen in the beach watching Alex's who's hanging out with Erin) Jessica:.... Sammy: I think I'm gonna name this teddy bear Ham. (Jessica looks down at Sammy) Jessica: Huh? Sammy: Well It's something I love right? Jessica: Yeah I guess. (Jessica continues watching Alex as Sammy sits confused) Sammy: You okay? Jessica: Yeah. Sammy: It's Alex isn't it? Jessica: You really can tell huh? Sammy: It's not that hard Jess. Jessica: *sighs* Sammy: Dude, just tell him. Jessica: I can't "just tell him" Sammy. There's a process to this. Sammy: A process? Jessica: Yes. I can't just walk up to him and say, "Hey Alex, I really like you, wanna go out?". What if he doesn't like me that way? Sammy: But he does! Jessica: What if he doesn't!? I can't take that risk! I'll look like an idiot if he doesn't! Not only that, its not the right time or place. Sammy: You need a time and a place to??? Jessica: Its a very hard thing to explain Sammy. And I... *Puts hand to her chest* I just can't do it... (Jessica walks off look somewhat depressed) Sammy:.... Well Jess. One way or another, I'm gonna help you though this. Weather you want it or not. (Sammy looks over at Alex and Erin, already thinking a plan) TO BE CONTINED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts